The Illusion killing boy and the Red dragon Emperor
by Dark1800
Summary: Touma finds himself waking up in some strange place. What will happen to him there read on to find out.
1. The meeting

**This is ver.2 of the fic since I had forgotten to put the lines I edited a little. Thank you darkcloudt32 for noticing. i had various problems while posting it**

* * *

"ughhh ,ohww" for some reason I have a huge headache.

Ughhh.

I Kamijou Touma have for some reason woken up in some unknown place.

"uggh. Huh did I fall asleep while standing… where am I?"

I started feeling around and for sure I might be in some type of metal box.

"What is this?"

I grabbed something it was kinda soft and lacy but I couldn't see what it was because it was dark, it kinda felt like clothes.

Did that nyaah nyahh bastard ship me off to some place again!?

If he did he's gonna get his ass kicked later.

"oww"

I accidentally hit my head against some type of metal pole. Who sticks a metal pole in a box?

"Hey did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Well its fine if it's just my imagination."

Surprised at the sudden voices I tried moving around towards the sound and a small number of slits let light into the box.

I see the reason why it was completely dark was because I was facing the other way while leaning on the slits. Seeing the slits lower my head to see outside.

"!?"

Oh crap I get it! This is a girl's locker room!

That's right just outside, there are many girls changing clothes in underwear. While looking probably wouldn't be so bad, I won't do it, I won't fight on me! Damn I bet Tsuchimikado did this.

"Hey I think those guys are trying to look in hear again."

Oh crap I hope they're not talking about me.

"Again, all right act normal. I'll tell some girls to get ready so we can punish them."

Ohh that leader girl looks like she's used to this. She's kinda cute, she has short neck length air that has a nice pink orange color. Her other parts are no, I won't look. I quickly try to avoid looking at that girl but there are still many other girls there. So for now I've decided to just look at the floor.

I guess I'll have to wait till they all leave.

"I'll help too so give me a second."

Suddenly a girl what a girl in hakama said as she walked towards my direction.

Crap don't tell me this is her locker!

All I could do was hope that she would go to the locker next to me but she quickly opened the door.

She put her hand on the locker door.

Haha looks like once again I have the worst luck.

"Kyaaa"

She screamed when she opened the door. I tried to quickly get out of the locker but tripped on a shinai that was inside, which was most likely her shinai.

"Woah"

_Bam. _

I fell to the hard floor or so I thought but instead I fell on something soft, and when I tried to reach out and stand up my hand grabbed something.

Hmm what is this? Kinda squishy and soft. I stayed like that for a moment trying to figure out what it was.

"Don't touch me like that!"

I looked up and saw the face of the girl who opened the locker she was also pretty. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail with bangs and strands of hair on her left and write. Oh wow she's really red.

"Oh, I'm sorry look this is a huge misunderstanding that I can explain!"

I quickly backed away from her hitting a closed locker.

"Don't give me excuses!"

"oh crap"

I narrowly dodge the shinai in her hand and quickly make my way to what appears to be the exit.

"What the"

Once outside I see I'm in some unknown school somewhere, but feeling girls coming my way I quickly run away from this place.

"Wooaahhh!"

I hear someone scream as they smack into me and we both fall down.

"ughh that hurt.'' He said

What I see is a guy with brown hair he was pretty normal looking to me.

"ughh dude get off."I said

I push him off me and see more girls than before coming my way.

"Stop you perverts!" the girl in front said.

"I'm not a pervert it's a misunderstanding!" I screamed.

"I am a pervert but I didn't see anything!" He screamed.

We both quickly noticed we were both in the same problem and got up and started running.

"Stop perverts!"

It's about time right. I think its fine if I say it now.

"FUKOUU DAA"

* * *

"Matsuda, Motohama let me see!"

My name is Hyoudo Issei I am a high school 2nd year and I am currently trying to peep on some girls but my friend's Matsuda and Motohama aren't letting me see.

"Kyaa"

"ughh fine here."

Now that they're out I quickly look through the peep hole only to see some guy holding onto Murayama's breast.

Ohhh ! I'm so jealous I scream as I clench my teeth. Not noticing I'm getting surrounded by girls.

"Ahem"

"eh"

When I look back I see Katase behind me in a hakama along with other girls from the club.

"Hey wait, I actually didn't see anything so come on let me off please."

"No excuses"

"Don't touch me like that!"

Me and the girls are surprised at the scream.

Oh man I should get out of here.

I quickly start running. Getting away from there. I look back and see that they' were still surprised at my escape. I look forward and…

"Woaahhh!"

I smash into someone. Making us both fall to the ground.

"Ugghh that hurt." I said

And when I looked at who I hit it was the guy who was in the girl locker just now. He was pretty normal looking, his only surprising thing about him was his spiky black-hair.

What's he doing here?

"Dude get off."

He slowly pushed me off of him and then.

"Stop you perverts!" said katase.

Along with the whole Kendo club behind her. Wow that's scary.

"I'm not a pervert it's a misunderstanding!" The guy screamed

Understanding his idea I also shouted trying to defuse the situation.

"I am a pervert but I didn't see anything!"

I looked at him, and he looked at me and we both started running in the same direction.

* * *

After running for about half an hour and giving them the slip various times we finally lost them and are currently behind a large building.

"Haa""haah"

"Hey are you okay?"

I just had to ask because this guy didn't seem like he's use to running a lot. I'm okay because I'm always running from people, or things, or monsters or magic.

"haah I'm haa not haa used to haa running for so long."

"If you're not used to it you should've run in a different direction from me."

I saw a vending machine nearby and bought two waters.

"Here" I gave him one and started drinking mine.

"Ahh, sankyuu (says in english)."

He started drinking from his.

I guess I should ask him about some stuff.

I stopped drinking and looked at him

"Hey mister self proclaimed pervert, what were you doing back there?"

"Heh That's funny mister I groped a girls breast."

"You saw that!" I said embarrassed.

"Yeah. I was actually looking through a hole in the room and saw you on the floor with groping Murayama-san's breast."

"I see. You're pretty honest about peeping." I said surprised he said all that honestly he is kinda starting to remind me of Aogami.

"Well what about you why were you in there."

"Honestly. I have no idea. I just sort of woke up in that girls locker."

"What?" The guy said surprised.

"Yeah I don't know I think I'm having some kind of amnesia, because I just can't seem to remember anything recent."

I hope I don't lose my memories again.

"Are you okay that sounds pretty serious."

"huh. Nah I'm fine this isn't the first time I've woken in some random place but hey, Where am I? I've never seen this part of Academy City.

"What's Academy City?"

* * *

"What's Academy City?"

As soon as I said that the guys face paled.

"What do you mean what's Academy City. It's the super science city with espers and stuff."

What the hell is this guy talking about? There's no place like that around here.

"Look there is no Academy city here, I've never even heard of that place." I explain calmly.

"What?"

The guy let his sight drop to the floor and he just stayed like that for a while.

Is this guy okay? Nah with the way he's acting he's not all right.

"If." Suddenly he spoke. "If this isn't Academy city and you have never heard of it then were am I?"

He said those words while still looking at the ground as if he really couldn't help it anymore almost as if he was hurt.

"Well this is Kuoh Academy located in a nice town. I don't know what's going on and I'm not that smart but if you need any help don't be shy to ask me." I said as I extended my hand to him while smiling.

I don't know why this guy is so wound up but he definitely looks like he needs a friend.

He looked up at me with a smile, and also extended his hand and we shook.

"Thanks mister pervert."

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. You can call me Issei."

"I'm Kamijou Touma. You can call me Touma.

With that the guy seemed to brighten up.

* * *

Me and Issei had decided to meet up after school since I literally had no idea what to do, I had just spent time around the school. Eventually I just kinda laid back on a hill and thought about stuff.

"I wonder what happened to me back there."

For some reason when I heard that Academy City didn't exist I felt really hurt, but I don't understand why.

"Oii Touma"

"Hmm." I saw Issei walking over here calmly.

I guess you could say me and this guy are friend's.

"Ahh hey man."

I got up and we started making for the school gate.

"Hey do you have a place to stay?" Issei asked.

His words left me shocked I had completely forgotten about that.

"Not really. Damn I'm gonna have to find some park or something to sleep in."

"What no way man it's cool you can stay with me."

"I don't think I should impose like that." It makes me feel kinda bad.

"nah look it's fine ill tell my parents it's alright I don't know what's going on but you look like you need help."

"Thanks."

After that we talked about stuff like his perverted antics and some dvd's he had that were good, we kept talking until we reached a bridge, it was already sundown and cars would sometimes pass under by under the bridge.

Suddenly he hung his hands over the railing with a depressed aura.

"Haa my youth is so dark. At this rate it'll end without touching a single girl, or any romantic encounter."

Haha that's kinda funny.

"Touma why couldn't you have been a really cute girl!"

"Dude don't even joke about that it's creepy!"

"Ex-excuse me."

"?"

Me and Issei both looked towards the owner of the voice. She was a very cute girl with long black hair wearing a red school uniform.

"You are Hyoudo Issei-san right."

Yeah that's me.

"A-ano." She looked at me while saying that.

Oh I must be in the way.

"I'll go upfront."

I said as I left the area.

I guess this is far enough.

"Kyaahhh."

What the? A scream. Shit I don't really know my way around but, ahh it can't be helped I'll go take a look.

I ran in the direction of the scream, but since there wasn't anymore noise I couldn't figure out where it came from. That's when I saw some old man with black hair and yellow bangs walking around in a yukata.

"Hey did you hear that where that scream came from?"

"Huh. Oh yes it was that way? he said while pointing down a path. "I thought it might be trouble so I thought I should leave it alone."

Well it's understandable what idiot would get into trouble for others.

"Thanks old man." I said as I ran the way he mentioned.

"No problem and be careful stranger-kun."

I waved at him to show it was no problem.

* * *

Running down the path I was able to hear more.

"Please don't do anything to us were just trying to get home."

"If you don't wanna get hurt than quickly strip."

Thanks to the noise I was able to find the alley they were in.

What I saw there were two girls wearing the female uniform from Issei's school. If im not wrong it's those girls Murayama and Katase that Issei said were the ringleader's of the kendo club.

And I saw one more thing I saw a guy holding a knife threatening them, he looked kinda creepy, he had black disheveled hair, his face was like he hadn't slept in weeks. He was wearing a trench coat and jeans.

"Hurry up!" the guy said as he pulled on Murayama's clothes

"uuu." They both started to have tears in they're eyes and were reaching for their clothes.

Oh hell no!

I clenched my right fist and ran down the alley towards them.

"OHHhH. You SHITTY BASTARD." I screamed and they all turned to look at me surprised.

Finally close enough I punch the guy in the face so hard that he actually loses his footing and falls to the floor dropping his knife.

"How dare you do that to these girls don't you have any decency?!"

"Ugghhh" the guy was bleeding a little from his mouth and he spit out some blood as he slowly got up.

"Who the hell are you?! Trying to stop me from having my fun."

Fun he says, this is fun!?

"You think this is fun! What kinda sicko are you that finds threatening girls to be fun!?"

"SHUT UP!" He lunged himself at me pulling out a Knife from his coat.

I see so he has knives in his coat.

Oh shit, better move.

"It can't be helped if I do something like this I'm so lonely, and I've never even had a girlfriend before!" He says as he swings the knife at me, while I dodge it.

Getting used to his rhythm in the next swing I grab his arm and quickly punch him again this time in the nose, the pain causing him to get on his knees.

Is this seriously the reason?

"haaa look man I understand that you're sad and stuff but you can't just force girls to do what you want."

"I know it's wrong just leave me alone this is my choice." he said while standing up and grabbing another knife.

"Even if you say it's your choice you're still hurting people for a no good reason, and I won't allow that as long as I'm around."

"Aghhh! The guy screamed.

"I'll stop you now so make sure to rethink your life again all right."

He amateur-ishly lunged himself at me with both hands on the knife. I, already noticing he was aiming for my stomach dodge at the last second and send another punch at his face.

This time the guy doesn't get back up.

* * *

"Hey are you two all-"

I was interrupted as they both crashed into me and hugged me.

"Thank you. Thank you." They said while crying.

Remembering that this guy would probably wake up soon I gently had them let go of me, took of my belt and tied the guys hands with it and took out all the knives the guy had in his coat, which were a lot.

Dude what the hell? Carrying around thirty knives. Reminds me of index and her Bobby pins.

"!"

My head started hurting. But the pain quickly subsided.

Damn what the hell is it because I thought of index?

"ughh."

Looks like he's waking up.

Noticing his hands are tied he looks at me.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Hmm well if I send him to jail he might not get better I guess I'll give him a warning. No need to destroy the guys life.

"Okay look. Since I don't think jail is the answer to everything ill cut you some slack this time and let you go but if I hear of an incident like this again, I'll find you and next time I won't let you off okay."

"Yes I promise I won't do it again! I have no idea what came over me! Thank you very much!"he said with tears in his eyes.

I untied him and he ran off.

"Woahhh that was impressive hero-kun."said a voice.

When I looked back I saw that it was the guy that told me where to go.

"I came by because I got worried and I'm glad you're okay but, Is it really all right to let that guy go."

I thought for a second and said.

"It's fine. Besides going to jail isn't going to save that person. What he needs right now is time. So that he can think and decide what he wants to do from now on."

"And what if he does it again."

"Then I'll stop him again and at that time I'll send him to jail."

He just stood there surprised at what I said.

"Hahahahahahahaha."

What he's laughing! I thought what I said was pretty good.

"You really are a hero-kun even trying to help the bad guy. I like you kid I hope to see you around more often."

With that the old man left.

Man he didn't even tell me his name.

Now I felt someone tug at my shirt.

"Oh are you two all right?" I said with a smile and then the Katase girl spoke up.

While still a bit shaken up she wiped the tears of her eyes.

"You're that guy that was with Hyoudo aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh well I heard a scream and thought that someone might be in trouble so I started searching for where it came from."

"!"

I was surprised at the sudden hug she gave me.

"Thank you." She said for the again.

* * *

Because of the sudden incident the girls had asked me to walk them home as they were still a little shaken up about things. Surprisingly they both lived next to each other apparently while the Katase girl lives with her parent. Murayama lives with her brother because her parents are on a business trip.

And when they asked where I was staying I told them that I didn't really have anywhere to go for the day and they invited me to stay at the Murayama house.

Right now I was taking a bath.

"Hey is this really all right?"

"It's fine. Its thanks for saving us. Here I put some of my brother's clothes. Put them on when you're done."

"Thank you."

After my thanks she quickly left.

Hmm well I guess it's fine I mean I would have to sleep outside otherwise… I kinda feel like thanking that guy for assaulting them.

Finished with my bath I put on the clothes Murayama-san left me. They were some standard short brown pants and a black t-shirt. After putting them on I went to the living room area where Murayama-san and Katase-san where. After some small debate they had decided that they were gonna cook and that I should just sit and wait.

Bored I flipped through the tv channels trying to look for any news on Academy City but I found nothing.

Well It's not like Academy City is the most important place in the world, its fine if there isn't any news right now and at least with this I've confirmed I'm in Japan. But aside from this I still have another problem.

"My memories."

That's right no matter how much I try I can't remember the events that lead me to being in that locker.

"Is it possible someone destroyed part of my memories again? Nah I still remember my friends and stuff but I feel like I'm missing something."

"Touma-kun the food is ready."

Hearing that I stopped my thoughts and focused on food

I got to the table and sat down on an empty chair. Then both Murayama-san and Katase-san. Served me the food.

"Here you go."

It wasn't anything specia justl some white rice, with eggs and some torikara nuggets, still I've been hungry for a while since I haven't eaten in the entire day.

"Itadakimasu."

I started by eating one the nuggets. The meat was well prepared and whatever they did to season it and stuff made it really good.

"This is really good." I said I'm actually really surprised someone could make these taste so good.

"Thank you for the compliment." Said Murayama.

Then we just ate our food quietly. Afterwards I had volunteered to wash the dishes but I was just sent off to the living room again. Not wanting to sit on the sofa I grabbed a cushion and sat next to the table in the middle of the room to watch tv. Not long after both girls came over and sat on the other sides of the table.

"So Touma what are you doing in town?" katase asked she was currently wearing some short white pajama pants with light blue vertical stripes and a sleeveless shirt.

"Eh."

I was surprised at the sudden question but I figured I'd have to say something.

Well I guess I'll tell them a bit.

"Actually I'm not really sure myself."

They both looked at me surprised and I continued.

"Well the thing is right now I'm experiencing some memory loss."

"Memory loss, are you okay?" Katase said worried

"Yeah It's actually not that bad it's just that I can't remember anything that's happened to me these past few days."

"That sounds really bad, when you noticed you were like this?" said Murayama. Murayama was wearing some black pajama pants and a white shirt.

"When did I notice?" I gave it some thought. "I guess it was when I woke up in your locker."

"Ehh!?" they both said surprised.

"Oh right I never got a chance to explain myself. You see I actually just woke up in your locker."

"But how did you even get there."

"I don't know. That's why I said it was a misunderstanding I never meant to peek or anything I just sort of woke up there, I'm sorry."

Murayama blushed remembering what happened.

"No it's fine I didn't really listen either."

"Hey I get that but then why were you running with that pervert?"

"You mean Issei? Ah well we crashed into each other and well we just sort of ran in the same direction. Actually can I borrow your phone he was actually gonna let me stay at his house but I kinda ran off without saying anything."

"Okay." She went and came back with the home phone. "Here."

"Thank you ." I said and pulled out my phone to see the number I had gotten from him. I called it and it started ringing.

_~ring~ring~ring._

"Hello Hyoudo speaking."

"Issei it's Touma I just wanted to tell you I found a place to stay so I'll meet up with you tomorrow."

"Dude where did you run off to? I was looking for you ya Know."

"Thanks man. Look I'll tell you what happened tomorrow so bye."

I can't let him know I'm sleeping in the same house with two cute girls.

_~Tuuu_

I put the phone on the table, and thought about what I should say.

Well there is one thing I wanted to ask them, but before that…

"Is there anything else that you would like to know?" I asked.

Oh man they're cute when they make that thinking face. I can't believe I'm staying in the house of a girl I barely know. If index heard about this I'd probably get bitten to death.

"Where did you live I mean as long as you go back there I'm sure everything will be okay right."

Oh this is actually what I wanted to ask.

"I live in a place called Academy City. Ever heard of it?"

"No. Never."Says Murayama

"Nope never heard of it." Says Katase

"I see."

It's kind of disappointing but there's nothing I can do I'm gonna have to find out why no one knows about Academy City later.

The rest of the night was left with them talking about themselves and telling me how Issei is a bad influence. After that we all went to sleep.

* * *

He hung up. I hope he's all right.

I smile at myself remembering my sudden good luck.

Of course why wouldn't I. I mean today I was asked out by a girl and she's real cute to.

"Ahh Yuuma-chan."

She's a cute girl with black hair and a slender body. She actually said she wanted to go out with me. And I accepted! I mean wouldn't you if some cute girl asked you to be with her wouldn't you also say yes!?

With this I've finally made my first girlfriend.

Yeaahh!

Ill introduce her the guys to see the look on their faces and were going out later.

Huhuhu. And maybe if things go well something else will happen huhuhu.

But… for now… I'll just go to sleep.

With that I went over to dreamland.

* * *

Huhu that look on their faces was amazing!

After showing Yuuma-chan to my friends I had left her close to her school. It might have made me get there a little late but who cares.

Getting to my school at the front gate I saw Touma standing there.

"Touma." I greeted

" Yo Issei so how did it go with that girl yesterday?"

We started walking towards the school building.

"Hehe well listen to this. That girl actually confessed that she like's me."

"Eh serious?!"

What the? while it might be funny when Motohama and Matsuda make a face, but when it's someone I recently got to know it kinda hurts.

"Don't act so surprised bastard." I said while pushing him.

"Ah well with what I've heard you're the king of the pervs around here so I guess it just sounded too far fetched."

I can't believe he said something so hurtful.

"Well I've been meaning to ask this, but where did you get that uniform?"

That's right for some reason Touma was wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform.

"Oh this I got it from some nice people."

Nice people? Well whatever.

"You're not transferring are you?"

"What? No I just thought that if I had the same uniform it would be easier to walk around the school."

"You're gonna be hanging out around the school the entire day?

"I've got nothing better to do anyways."

Finally we arrived at the school building.

"You gonna go inside with me."

"No way it'll be easier for me to hide and escape teachers if I'm outside."

"Well then see you later."

"Yeah, later."

* * *

With that a few days passed. And the wheels of fate began to turn as important days for both Touma and Issei got closer.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think. This is my own to aru DxD fic. Many of you have probably noticed that it starts since book one before Issei got his powers. Ill tell you right now that im not gonna give any spoilers towards where this is going the reason being because im also not completely sure of how im going to develop this, but I will say this much I've read all (except the one about Issei going to academy city" the fanfics of to aru DxD and I can say that ive been affected by most of them. Ill also say that I won't stop writing this one like others have with their own fics but if I take a long time to post stuff then I'm sorry, but it doesn't mean I've stopped writing it just means im busy with studies or video games, or manga, or anime, or a girlfriend (If I ever get one!) So yeah till next time which will hopefully be in a couple of days I wrote all this in three days and edited it myself and stuff ughh editing is kinda boring but good at the same time.**

**If anyone is good at drawing or photoshop if you could send me a cool pic if Issei and Touma together ill gladly put it as the new cover photo for the fic. I'll even accept new ones and change the cover pic every once in a while so if you can go nuts.**

**~Dark1800**


	2. Getting to know the world?

**Kaleidoscopenigma whatever I end up writing shall be your answer, But do you really want all the fights to end with one punch.**

**To those who say he can't be a devil. He can be if he tries.**

* * *

"Man that Ise just loves to boast about having a girlfriend huh." I said.

"I know right. He gets a girlfriend and suddenly he thinks he's the shit! Right Matsuda! " said Motohama

"God damnit why did it have to be him!" answered Matsuda

I Kamijou Touma am currently hanging out with the other two of the perverted trio Motohama and Matsuda.

"I say we go spread rumors that he's paying her to be his girlfriend." Said Matsuda

"I don't think there's a need to go that far."

We are currently lying down on a hill in the school.

"No it's necessary if we don't Ise won't get off his high horse." Says Motohama.

The reason I'm hanging out with these two is because during the past few days that I've been hanging with Ise he introduced them to me, and as expected they're just as perverted as he is.

"But who will believe Ise has a girlfriend even if we say it they'll just think were lying." Says Matsuda.

"I've already got a plan for that we take a picture of her with him. That should be enough to get things going." Replies Motohama.

"Man you two are really scary."

I sit up and take a look at my surroundings, and no matter where I look I it's the same.

"Why are there so many girls in this school?" I ask innocently.

Then I turn and see Motohama and Matsuda staring at me with their mouths open.

Oi, oi if you don't close it a fly will go in.

"Do you seriously not know anything about this school Kamijou-san!?" Matsuda shouts.

"eh? Well I know the name."

"It's alright Matsuda."

Motohama puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Kamijou-san the reason there are so many girls in this school is because this actually used to be girls only school, but then a couple of years ago it turned co-ed."

Well that explains why there are so many girls but…

"If that's true then why are there so little guys?"

"There are actually two reasons for that." Says Motohama.

"Number one is that since it's a private school you have to be pretty smart to get in here."

For some reason I'm having a real hard time believing that these guys are smart.

"Number 2 is that many guys are afraid to come here, because even though its co-ed the school still has a majority of girls and they're all cute or hot."

Surprisingly a fat girl that's not to appealing to the eyes was walking not far away from here and heard what Motohama said causing her to smile.

I look at him as he shrugs.

"Well at least most of them anyways."

Well I guess that makes sense.

Hmmm.

Wait a minute where's Ise?

"Hey guys why hasn't Ise come back?"

"hmm.I bet he completely forgot about us and is just texting his girlfriend or something. That bastard" says Matsuda

"Come on there's no reason to be so angry. He's just excited he's got a girlfriend."

"How can you be so understanding Kamijou-san! He's practically rubbing it in our faces that he has her!" Shouts Motohama.

"hmm I guess it's probably because I don't know him as well as you guys."

That's right if I did maybe I'd be jealous as well.

_~riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinngg._

"Well that's the bell Kamijou-san see you later."

They grabbed they're schoolbags and started walking away.

"Later."

"Hmmm I always get bored when everyone leaves."

_~grooowwwll_

I guess I'm hungry it is lunch time after all.

I reached for a strap lunch bag that I have and took out a bento inside.

I'm really thankful those girls make this for me.

You see I had actually told Murayama-san that I would leave to go with Ise but they had told me they wanted me to stay. Even so I insisted that I didn't want to be a bother and would leave, and they said that I should at least stay a little longer in case that creepy guy came back. I was going to say that, he won't be coming back but they really looked like they wanted me to stay so I said I'd stay a little longer.

And because I'm staying with them and walk to school with them they make me a bento so that I don't go hungry during lunch time.

As always it is very good.

"haaa."

To tell you the truth these past few days I've been looking for information on Academy City and I found out two things.

First of all the date is off by a couple of years.

Second Academy City probably doesn't exist.

If it was just the date thing then maybe I'd say it was time travel, but the fact that there are no records of Academy city disproves that theory.

I also thought maybe some magician used some spell to destroy everything that had to do with Academy City but I doubt someone like that would've succeeded.

But then I thought of two different possibilities,

1. Maybe I was sent back in time, and then the magic was done and said magic has the ability to destroy all the records of the city whether it's past, present or future.

Or

"Maybe I'm stuck in another world."

I stopped eating.

It's just unbelievable right I mean how do you even go about getting lost in another world, especially if you're me. I mean isn't my right had supposed to negate supernatural stuff. How is traveling to another world not supernatural.

The only reason I can think of right now though is also my right hand.

Did I somehow misfortuned myself out of my own world?

Impossible right, definitely impossible right.

"Argggg!"

Every time I think of it I get angry I mean wouldn't you if your hand badlucked you out of your world.

How do I even go back?

Thinking this I just stare at the clouds for a while.

"Excuse me."

Suddenly I hear a girl's voice from my right.

I look over and standing there isn't just a girl but a whole bunch of girl students including some blonde guy.

"What's up?" I ask it's kinda strange that they're out here when class has started but I'm not one to talk.

"What's up? You've got some nerve saying stuff like that when you're not supposed to be here." The blonde guy says.

Uh oh this seems.

"I'm sorry, but, who are you?" I say politely.

"I am Sona Sitri the student council president of this school, and you are?"

"I'm Kamijou Touma a student of this school?"

"No you're not." Screamed the guy in the back.

Damn I guess they're here to kick me out.

I'm still sitting down, but I'm quickly eating my food since I won't be able to run to long on an empty stomach.

"As my fellow member stated you are not a student of this school. Yet you've been coming here causing trouble for the teachers for the past few days and you even have the schools uniform. So please tell me. Why have you been coming to this school?"

At the same time she finished her words I finished my bento, and put it in my bag.

"Ah well a friend of mine goes to this school, and since I don't really have anything to do I just spend the day here."

"I understand, but you now that going to someone else's school is not allowed. In fact you should be at your own school not here."

I can understand where she's coming from but…

"I know. It's just that I've got this problem right now and I feel that staying at home won't fix it so I've been trying to walk around and see if I find a way to fix it."

"A problem? What type of problem?"

I can't just tell her she'll think I'm crazy.

"I can't really say. Sorry."

The girl sighed at my answer.

"Look I heard that you had saved two female students from some pervert, so I had let you stay around for a few days, but even though I am grateful. I can't just let you hang out around here all the time. So come on tell me you're problem we will be sure to help you with."

As she said this she calmly walked over to me and reached for my hand.

"!"

But suddenly she pulled back as if afraid.

"? Hey are you okay?" I said as I reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!"

Now we were all surprised at her words she sounded scared and angry, nut she quickly calmed down and looked at me again.

"You what are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me I felt it, I don't know what, but there's something wrong with your right hand."

She can feel my power?

"Wait, so you noticed my power."

"Yes so I'll ask again what are you here for."

As she said this she glared at me.

Oh crap I don't want to cause a misunderstanding.

"It's just as I said. I'm just hanging out around the school, but can you please tell me more about yourself you might be able to clear up some doubts I'm having and maybe even help me with my problem."

If there is a supernatural side to this world then getting in contact with it will definitely help.

"I clearly remember asking you what you are first."

"We can trade information so please."

* * *

After convincing the school president, we moved to the student council office, it's actually a big room with a big table and lots of other fancy things.

"Well then start." She told me while sipping some tea.

We were currently sitting while having tea on a small table that was setup by the other students.

I shrugged off her forceful tone and began.

"Well my right hand houses an ability called _imagine breaker_. It's an ability that destroys anything supernatural whether it be magic or a miracle from god."

"Hmm I see, than would you mind letting me see if that's true."

"Go ahead."

Suddenly a blue light came from her hand and she created water, she made in the form of a doll and had it walk over to my side of the table.

I reach out and touch it making the water disappear as if it was never there.

"I see this is interesting."

"I showed you mine, so can you tell me what you are."

That's right I'm here for information I need to start somewhere to get back to my world.

"I am a Devil."

Eh…

What did she say?

Did she say devil?!

"Seriously! As in the enemy of angels. Those devils!"

"Yes look here is my proof."

Suddenly black bat wings come out from her back.

"All of us in the student council are devils."

And now the rest of them had wings like hers spreading from they're back.

* * *

After taking a moment to recollect my thoughts I ask.

"If there are devils are there also angels?"

"Yes and aside from angels there's also the fallen angels, the youkai and many other different types of beings."

Ah that confirms it this isn't my world. Even if there was magic and supernatural powers in my world. I had never once heard of fairytale creatures being real.

"haaa so that's how it is huh." I lean back on my chair while I say this.

I'll just say it there's no point in hiding it.

"Sitri-san I'm just gonna say it. I'm not from this world."

This time they were all surprised.

"What do you mean?"

I went on t explain to her how I woke up here and had never found any information on Academy City, I told her about Academy city and I mentioned how the dates of our worlds were different.

"I see so then you got sent to this world and don't know how to get back."

"Yes that is my problem. I really don't know what to do anymore."

"Well Kamijou-san this is the first time I've ever heard of such a thing, and although I wish I could help you I'm afraid I can't."

"Why?"

"I am not knowledgeable on these things so I can't."

"Then is there anyone who could help me?"

"If there is I don't know. Well maybe theirs one. There is a devil known as Ajuka Beelzebub he's one of the four Maous and a very intelligent person."

"Is there a way for me to meet this person?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have the authority to call for him."

"I see."

Well at least I have a lead if I can somehow meet this Ajuka person then maybe I can find a way to get home.

"Well then let's begin." Sitri-san says

"Begin what?"

"Your lesson. With a power like that you might end up killing someone by merely touching them so I am personally going to teach you about this world."

I'll probably need this for later so I might as well take her up on her offer.

That was the start of a very long day in which I learned about the three factions, the sacred gears, and the names of the other devils in this school.

* * *

Man what's up with that guy suddenly going out, saying I've got stuff to do.

Just a few days ago he didn't even know where he was but now it looks like he's made friends with several people in the school, and leaves home every once in a while.

Ah well there's no time to think about him.

Today's my date with Yuuma-chan after all.

As I play with my phone a passing lady gives me a piece of paper.

What is this? A magic circle?

I put it in my pocket and pay it no mind.

I had actually gotten here Three hours early.

Yes I understand it stinks of super virgin.

Actually while waiting I had counted the number of girls with glasses that came by. By the way it's 100.

When Yuuma-chan arrived I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Bullseye! I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that!

Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend!

I was so moved that I was about to burst into tears.

I shouldn't rush it. It's not the time to panic yet.

After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

Already it's afternoon.

It's the climax!

I wonder if we'll kiss.

That's what my head is filled with right now.

With us at a park away from town, with no one around who knows what'll happen!

Man I should have come better prepared! Well it's not like we're necessarily going to do something.

Yuuma-chan had already let go off my hand and was standing in front of the park fountain.

"Today sure was fun."

Kuh! Man she looks so cute, and the sunset behind her, creates such great a great atmosphere.

"Hey Ise-kun."

"What is it Yuuma-chan."

"There is something I want to do to commemorate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Ahh cute definitely cute aright let's do it!

"W-what is you want Y-Yuuma-chan?"

Damn I stuttered. I'm so nervous it feels like my hearts going to burst.

Even so Yuuma-chan smiles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

"….."

…. I'm sorry I must have heard wrong.

"….Eh. Sorry I think I heard you wrong. Can you repeat that again?"

Thinking that I ask again but.

"Will you die for me?"

She says it again clearly, with her cute smile and her cute laugh.

FLAP.

And black wings appear from her back.

She starts' to flap her wings, spreading black feathers in the air some of them even falling near my feet.

Eh. Well yes Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel….but…wings.

What's going on?

This situation. It's as if it's right out of some fantasy story.

But I can't believe this.

And her eyes. Those cute looking eyes which I knew are no longer there, they've been replaced with cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a child."

Her voice also changed its colder and more adult like.

BUZZ.

A heavy buzzing sound starts, and in her hand a light forms and starts changing shape.

Is that a spear? It also seems to be glowing.

_Cough cough_

Feeling weird I look at my stomach and see that the light spear just stabbed through me.

Did….she…..throw it?

_Bam_

I fall to the ground the spear is no longer there almost as if it had never existed. It disappeared leaving a hole.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Sacred what? I don't understand Yuuma-cham.

With that she leaves. I can hear her footsteps getting further and further away.

_Cough Cough_

I cough out blood.

Ughh is this how I'm gonna die?

What the hell I don't even understand what she was talking about.

_Cough Cough_

Even more blood comes out

Ah what are mom and dad gonna thunk when they hear about this, will they cry? What about my friends will they cry?

Still what a crappy life I lived.

I haven't even done a single thing to make my parents happy, and I'm gonna die? And at this age to.

Ughh what about those porno magz I have it won't be funny when they find those.

Shit… what am I thinking about right now?

"ugghh."

I can still move my arms a bit.

I touch my stomach and took a look at my hand.

It's red… Crimson red, that's the color of my hand covered in blood.

Then she came into mind.

The girl with Crimson red hair, an unobtainable beauty. That's right her hair is the same color as my blood.

Every time I saw that girl I was captured by her beautiful crimson hair.

That girl is actually a senpai in my school.

…If I was going to die. At least I wish it would've been in the arms of that girl.

Jaja this makes me feel like I'm cheating on Yuuma-chan. Still she was the one who killed me.

Damn I almost can't see anymore.

Man if she was going to kill me at least she could've let me touch her boobs.

Ah so these are my last thoughts. Man I'm such a pervert.

At the very least if I'm reincarnated I want….

"So you were the one who called me."

Huh? Who is that?

I can't see but there's someone there.

"Oh wow looks like you're dying. Well so they really went after you. This is truly interesting."

She says laughing.

Huh. What's so funny?

"Well since you're going to die anyways I'll pick it up. You're life that is. From now on live for my sake."

Before I lost consciousness I saw a glimpse of that beautiful crimson hair.

* * *

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

Ughh.

Yawn.

I woke up to the tsundere voice of my alarm clock.

"Ise wake up it's time for school!"

"okaaay." I responded.

I look outside and see that it's going to be a bright sunny day…. Crap.

I put on my school uniform and make way to the bathroom.

* * *

"I'm off then."

During the walk to school I can't help but be annoyed.

It's because lately I have been weak under the sun.

I don't know why I just don't seem to have much energy.

But in night time it's the opposite.

Instead of feeling tired I feel like I have great amounts of energy.

One time I had gone on a run at night to check how I was, and what happened surprised me.

I had actually been able to go on a two hour run and not feel tired.

It actually made me feel like I could run a marathon if I wanted to.

Thinking, "this was amazing" I had tried the same during the day but the result was bad.

I wasn't even able to last 40 minutes before I stopped.

Just what is happening to my body?

All of this started since my date with Yuuma-chan.

Remembering that day I tighten my grip on my schoolbag.

Yuuma-chan…. Was she real?

The reason I don't sound sure of myself is because when I asked my friends they just didn't seem to remember her.

That's why I'm just not sure anymore.

Actually I still haven't asked one person.

That person is Touma.

He had been staying with me until recently but he suddenly said that he would be leaving for a while, and I haven't seen him since.

I wonder where he is.

* * *

_Achoo_

"Are you okay Kamijou-san?"

"hmm. Yeah I'm fine."

Currently I'm having a match against Sitri-sans Knight Meguri.

"Here I come."

As she says this she speeds up dashing towards me with amazing speed.

She gets close to me and swings at me with her katana. I narrowly dodge these strikes and wait for a chance to strike.

Finally after she made a downwards swing exposing herself I clench my fist and try to hit her.

"!"

But every time I'm close to touching her she quickly dashes backwards escaping my range.

"You're pretty amazing Kamijou-san."

The reason were having this match is because after I told Sona-san about some of the stuff id done back in my world, she had thought it would be a good idea for me to get some experience fighting devils.

Honestly I sometimes have no idea what that student council president is thinking.

"You overestimate me Meguri-san."

"Stop being so modest Kamijou-san. Normal humans like you aren't usually able to keep up with even a low level Knight's speed but you're doing it easily and even finding moments to counterattack."

"Ah well that's actually because I've seen faster."

I'll admit that devil knights are fast, but this type of speed is still just barely within human limits.

The fastest things I've ever not seen are the saints.

They're so fast that whenever I faced one I was unable to do a thing to them.

That's why when I see this knight girl I'm not all that afraid.

Because fighting her is still ten times better than fighting those monsters.

Me and Meguri-san sit down on the floor to take a rest.

We were currently in the school dojo.

"What should we do now?"

"Actually it's almost time for classes to start so let's end it here."

"Ok."

With that she walks away. To the shower room.

Hmmm, the shower room.

Crap, don't think about it.

I was flustered at the thought of the girl naked.

Anyways what should I do now?

Thinking this I exit the dojo and start walking around.

I can see the students entering and in the midst of them I see one student who I haven't seen these past few days.

"Hey Ise."

"Yo Touma." He said sounding rather unmotivated.

I wonder if he's down.

"What's wrong man anything wrong?"

I say that and he stops walking, surprised I stop as well. Students were passing not understanding why we stopped but who cares.

"Hey Touma do you remember that cute girl from the bridge?"

Surprised at his question I reply.

"Yes. What happened did she dump you or something?"

"No- Wait did you just say you remember her?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

Ise gazed at me happily it seems that whatever it was that had him sad is gone.

"Thanks Touma you've really helped me cheer up. Well see ya!

"See ya."

Well I don't really get it but it seems like he's feeling better now.

"Kamijou-Kun."

I turn around and see Sitri-san holding a box.

"You want me to spread those around."

"Yes."

Sigh.

I take the box.

"Then I'll be back later."

* * *

"I guess it's time to head back."

It's actually almost time to for school to end.

Usually id finish this quicker but I had a couple of mishaps while passing these around.

Suddenly someone calls out to me.

"Have you been well Hero-kun?"

"?"

As I turn I see that it's that man I had met when I saved the girls.

"Yeah, I've been doing some work I actually just finished."

"Work? Is it those leaflets that were being handed out?"

"Oh yes, how did you know?"

"Oh well just a guess. Still it's surprising to find out that you're working for the devils."

"Oh yeah its-"

Haa….

What did he say?

"Excuse me but what did you say?"

He smiled at me a very childish smile that didn't suit him almost like a delinquents.

"I said it's surprising to see you working for the devils."

"Who are you?"

I said as I got in a combat stance if this guy is not on the devils side I might end up having to fight him.

"Me I'm Azazel the leader of the fallen angels."

* * *

"I see so those are you're circumstances Touma-kun."

After revealing that bomb of an announcement he had told me that he wanted to talk to me and we moved towards a tea shop.

Finding out that the leader of the fallen angels was this guy was surprising but even more surprising was the fact that he had apparently wanted to talk to me again since the day I met him. Apparently he had sensed my power and wished for an explanation. Since he seemed like a nice enough guy I decided to explain my situation to him and see If he could help me somehow.

"So what do you think?"

"Well first of all I'll say that I believe you."

"Really?"

I ask because I can't believe he'd just accept that I was from another world just like that.

"I do because I have been doing research on a lot of things and as far as I know I've never heard of an ability that can cancel out other abilities and supernatural beings."

"I see."

"May I see you're right hand?"

"Sure."

I put my hand on the table and he starts to reach out and touches it.

"Wait don't touch it you'll-"

Wait what the he's still there. How?

"Don't be so surprised I mean I'm the leader of the fallen angels, if I were to die from just touching you're right hand It'd be very disappointing."

But still to think that he's still around, and imagine breaker definitely worked. Even now I can feel it trying to negate him.

"But I have to say what you have here is very impressive it's not only causing me damage but also making my magic power disappear and go out of control if you were to hit a weak devil with this you'd most likely kill them."

He lets go of my hand and there are burn marks on his.

"Seriously if that hand were to get any stronger you'd probably be able to kill me."

Wow as expected my right hand is really dangerous against supernatural beings.

"Well I've showed you my power so will you help me find a way back to my world."

"I will if you come and work for me."

What?

"Come on Azazel-san I told you everything so can't you just help me?"

"Touma-Kun what you mean to say is that you're worried about the work that I'll give you so you don't want to."

Tch. He saw through it. Well what can you expect working for the boss of one of the three sides cannot be a good thing.

"Don't worry Touma-kun, I won't make you do anything bad just do some odd jobs for me every once in a while I won't tell you to do something like betray you're devil friends."

Hmm well if it's just odd jobs then I guess I can work.

"Alright I guess I can help."

"Really that's a big help. Since you've accepted let me tell you about you're first job."

"Eh what already!?"

"Yes you see I actually have a problem right now and you seem like you'd be able to handle it."

Damn angel tricked me.

"Ok what is it?"

"Well It appears that a couple of fallen angels have been running around this town doing something without having gotten orders to do so."

"So you want me to stop them? I'll tell you right now my speed isn't extra amazing like other peoples if they're too fast I won't even be able to touch them."

"I see so you've got power but not speed. Alright then I'll get started on a way to help you with that so for now be on the lookout for them ok."

"Fine, but make sure to start the search for my world."

"Of course, well I'll see you later Touma-kun."

With that we both exit the tea shop and go our respective ways.

Man that took longer than I thought I'll probably get to the school by sunset now I better hurry up.

Thinking that I start a jog towards the school.

On my way there I see an alley that can be used as a shortcut.

If I go through there I'll be able to get there faster.

I go into the alley.

It's a wide alley where you can move around a bit.

I look up to get an idea of how late it is and see something.

No wait not something but someone,

Someone is actually dropping down from above with what looks like a sword in hand.

Oh shit.

I stop running and jump backwards.

Bam the person lands in front of me.

This person has white hair and red eyes and wears what seems like priest clothes.

Crap why is it that I'm always being attacked by priests.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Me I'm just you're friendly neighborhood devil slayer. I go around killing piece of shit devils and the little shits who help them."

His voice was high pitched and disturbingly crazy. It really reminds me of Accelerator for some reason.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"Huh? Don't play dumb I saw you passing out those magic circle flyers so don't think you'll be escaping you piece of shit!"

Suddenly he charges at me with his sword.

He swings the sword around hitting the alley walls, but the sword doesn't stop and just keeps heading for me.

I start dodging his swings and take a look at the sword.

It's made of light! If so-

I stop and clench my fist and swing at the light sword, causing it to break.

"Wha!"

Taking advantage of this opening I punch him in the face pushing him back.

"You're pretty goo- pffutt"

Not giving him time to breath I punch him again sending him close to the alley exit.

"You asshole don't get overconfident I'll make sure to pay you back for this bloody nose tenfold!"

He says that and takes out a capsule type thing and throws it to the ground causing a big flash.

Tch flash grenade.

I run to the other side of the alley but I don't see him anywhere.

"Shit who was that guy?"

"That was a stray exorcist."

Azazel suddenly appeared behind me.

I was surprised but quickly asked him.

"What the hell man were you watching?"

"Ah yes I was I saw you get attacked by that guy and decided to watch."

"Why the hell didn't you help?!"

I mean come on one wrong mistake and I could've died.

"I thought I'd see what you're capable and I gotta say well done."

At his words I could only sigh out of exhaustion.

"Well what's up?"

"Ah yes that's right let's trade numbers. You left so quickly I forgot to ask you for your number."

"You have a cell phone?"

I asked because I just couldn't imagine that a fallen angel would use cell phones to communicate.

"Of course I do, everyone has a cell phone these days."

We traded numbers.

"Hey just so you know my phone doesn't work in this world so you won't be able to call me."

"What seriously? Then how about you give it to me I'll make it so that you can use it in this world."

He can do that?

Well either way I hand him my phone.

"Also here take this."

He pulls out another phone from his pocket and gives it to me.

"Use this one while I change yours."

"Thanks. By the way what time is it?"

"It's 5:10."

"!"

Hearing that I remember I was supposed to report back to Sitry-san.

"Sorry Azazel-san but I gotta go."

Saying that I start running to the school.

"I'll contact you some other time Touma-kun."

* * *

Right now I'm walking home from Motohamas place. You see apparently they still don't remember Yuuma-chan and feeling worried for me they had invited me to go watch some porn, but since I was still worried about Yuuma-chan and the weird things with my body so I decided to just leave.

It's actually almost nighttime.

Oh there it is again.

Like I said before whenever it's nighttime I feel that I have more energy, and now since it's close to nighttime I'm starting to feel more energetic.

Seriously what is wrong with my body?

It's not like I hate these sudden bursts of energy it's just that it's weird.

"Good day."

Suddenly a man in a suit talks to me.

Eh what is this? What's with this insanely bad feeling I'm getting from this guy.

"To see someone like you around here? Tell me where your master is?"

Master?! What the hell is this guy talking about?!

STEP

I take a step back cause I'm nervous. I'm actually really nervous right now. This guy I feel something really bad coming from this guy. Is is it killing intent?

"Hey tell me."

I step back and run away. I don't know what's up with that guy but he's definitely dangerous.

Shit why'd I have to run into someone dangerous like that.

After running for a while I reach a park somewhere.

"Haa haa haa "

How about that with this much distance I must've lost him.

Hmm? This park isn't it the same park I went to with Yuuma-chan!?

"What the-"

Suddenly feathers have started falling down black feathers, these feathers I'm sure I've seen these before.

"Yuuma-chan."

"Who is that?"

Suddenly I hear the voice of that man.

What but how….. Wings,,,,,,,,,,, did he fly over here?

"Did you think I would let you escape?"

His wings they're just like Yuuma-chans. Just like the wings of my girlfriend who killed me.

"Look just tell me who you're master is and- Unless you don't have a master if so that makes things easier. Yeah it makes sense you're scared because you're a stray."

What is this guy talking about? Stray, master I don't get it!

"I don't sense a magic circle or you're friends. If that's the case it should be fine to kill you."

Suddenly a light spear is made in his hand.

Oh crap not again!

Just when I was going to run away he throws the spear at me piercing my stomach.

COUGH

I start coughing out blood and the spear disappears just like last time.

Ughhh it hurts, it really hurts, it hurts a lot more than last time.

"Oh sorry I must have missed you're vitals."

I can feel the spear burning my insides. The pain is so intense that I'm crying.

I drop down to the floor kneeling while coughing out more blood.

"aahhhhh. Cough cough."

"It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like you. I thought you'd die from that spear, but it seems you're sturdier than I thought. This time I'll put a bit more strength into it."

He starts preparing another spear.

Damn it I have to get away I don't want to die.

Shit I can't move the pain is so great that I can't move anymore.

"Well goodbye."

Someone please help me.

BOOM

Suddenly I see a lightning bolt hit his arm.

"Don't touch him."

I try to look at the person who saved me and I'm surprised it's the same person that I remember from the time with Yuuma-chan.

The girl with crimson colored hair.

"Crimson hair that means you're from the Gremory clan."

"That's right I am Rias Gremory. Well fallen angel-san if you're trying to hurt this boy I won't hold back."

Rias Gremory.

So it is her after all. The senpai who goes to my school Rias-senpai, she is my savior.

"Ja. No its fine just try to keep you're servants closer to you. If not people like me might slay him."

"Thank you for the advice, but this town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you heiress of Gremory. My name is Donaseek I hope we don't meet again."

With that the man spreads his wings. Gives me and Rias-senpai a glare and flies off.

"Hey are you alright?"

I'm saved right?

"Ara that wound is really bad, can you still hear me?"

My vision blurs. Ah I can't anymore.

"Can you tell me where you're house is-"

Hearing those words I lose consciousness.

* * *

[…I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP …YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP]

I wake up and it's morning.

Hmm what happened yesterday I remember getting attacked. Was that a dream?

Wait what the why am I naked? I don't remember having a habit of sleeping naked.

"…uuun"

Now I hear a sweet voice from my side and when I look.

Rias-senpai!

And she's even in the nude!

Oh man what should I do should I touch them. And by them I mean her breasts they're big and they're right in front of me.

But wait, why is Rias-senpai in my room?

….

Did we do something? I mean did we do it.

Oh crap did we do it! If we did why don't I remember anything? Shit please remember, please remember, please remember.

While I'm smacking my head against the floor I hear my mom calling.

"Ise hurry up if not you're gonna be late! Why are you always waking up so late?!"

Oh no she's coming this way

Yawn.

Suddenly senpai gets up and stretches out leaving her breasts in full view.

"Senpai you should cover yourself, I can see!"

She tilts her head to the side as if not understanding.

"It's fine if you can see."

Uwaaa. I didn't know such beautiful words existed!

They're so pretty tears are coming from my eyes.

And to hear them from a beautiful girl like senpai, who is beautiful it feel like I've done something important just by hearing those words.

GATCHA

My mom opens the door and looks at the both of us.

"Good morning." Says Rias-senpai.

"GET READY QUICKLY"

SLAM

My mom closes the door and runs down the stairs in a hurry I can hear her saying stuff to my dad. She's completely surprised.

I as well am surprised and am currently wondering why Rias-senpai is here.

"Is your wound okay?"

Wound? Does she mean the one from my dream?

"Was that real?"

"Of course it was real. It was bad but I was able to heal it with only one night of embracing you, you're actually pretty sturdy."

What? Senpai was- senpai was embracing me the entire night?

I'm so happy I could cry heck I might actually be crying.

"Who was that guy senpai?"

Calming down I ask.

"That guy was a fallen angel."

"Fallen angel?"

"Yes and I am you're master a devil."

-Devil? Is she for real?

"Nice to meet you Hyodou Issei-kun. Can I call you Ise?"

I'm not sure if she's telling the truth but her devilish smile seems to say that she is.

* * *

**Finally I finished chapter 2. Well I've read some oof the reviews and I'm happy you're enjoying this. Doesn't it suck to get dumped. I after confessing to a girl was actually ignored for two months by said girl and I never got an answer. Still it felt good to say it. Anyways this is chapter 2 while I've read the reviews and how some say Touma shouldn't be able to be a devil or don't turn him into a devil, personally speaking I think its possible with imagination(cue spongebob pic). But seriously I don't know if ill turn touma into a devil I might in the future but I'm also not sure so for now just keep reading.**

**Last of all I kinda wanna say I'm sorry it took almost a week to do this I actually didn't want it to take so long but I was interrupted by a friend who came over to hang out the entire day and then the next day I went to a friends house for the entire day and I also read a light novel yesterday and wasn't able to finish till now. Again I'll say I want to at least for now make an update every couple of days to keep the story going.**

**Well that's it this time, see ya again in a couple of days.**

**~Dark1800**


End file.
